Hot Ice
by Bandana Of Rainbow
Summary: Una ola de calor se presenta repentinamente en Minnesota provocando diversas reacciones en los chicos los cuales buscarán diversas formas de acabar con el calor que los ataca. Two shot. Lemmon Summary FAIL
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Hermosas criaturitas del señor. Mi primer fanfic hard :') Nos leemos abajo, Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Raro, inusual y digno de aprovecharse, así es como era el clima de hoy. Un día extrañamente cálido, el más cálido de hecho, aquí en Minnesota. Como era de esperarse todos disfrutaban aquél día de clima exacto para hacer actividades al aire libre sin los estorbosos y pesados abrigos que acostumbraban usar diariamente, bueno no todos, por desgracia para dos adolescentes, el salir a disfrutar del clima no era una opción, lo único que podían hacer era rechazar la invitación de Carlos y Logan de ir al parque, ambos tenían que trabajar siendo así los únicos que trabajaban en todo el pueblo. En parte era culpa suya, ellos habían pedido sus días libres por adelantado para ir a un concierto de Muse, su banda favorita.<p>

Por un lado, Kendall debía trabajar como normalmente hacía en el centro comercial, que por circunstancias realmente obvias estaba desierto. Por otra parte, James se encontraba recargado en el mostrador del café que atendía, sé lo que piensan, ¿James Diamond trabajando? Sí, el castaño se había forzado a hacerlo para así ganar su propio dinero y porque Brooke le había confiscado su tarjeta de crédito por gastar demasiado en productos Cuda.

* * *

><p>Al rededor de las 2:30pm el calor aumentó considerablemente obligando a ambos chicos a quitarse sus respectivos uniformes y a encontrar algo que hacer antes de que murieran de calor y aburrimiento.<p>

Kendall al ser el más impulsivo, decidió molestar a su amigo, pensando en que éste se encontraba en la misma situación que él. Sin nada que perder, tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a teclear un mensaje de texto que iba dirigido al chico lindo.

James se mantenía en la misma posición que en el principio, la única diferencia era que ahora hojeaba indiferente una revista "Fashion Men" que había traído consigo en su mochila, sin previo aviso su móvil comenzó a sonar, la dulce y melódica voz de Victoria Justice inundó el lugar, sí Gold sonaba entonces de un mensaje se trataba.

Sin muchos ánimos desbloqueó el aparato y leyó el mensaje, al ver el remitente su rostro esbozó una bella sonrisa.

**_De: Kendall Knight_**

**_Para: James Diamond_**

**_Hey! :)_**

El castaño rió ante la simpleza del texto e inmediatamente supo que su amigo se encontraba igual de aburrido que él. Sin más se apresuró a contestarle.

El rubio sonrío cuando, luego de unos segundos de haber enviado el mensaje, la voz de quien fue su destinatario llenó de alegría el lugar, ¿Qué cómo es que obtuvo tal melodía para su teléfono? Simple, había grabado a James mientras cantaba sin que éste se diera cuenta, y para evitar preguntas incómodas, sólo escuchaba su voz cuando el mismísimo chico lindo lo mensajeaba. Luego de que el tiempo de espera para abrir el mensaje terminara al mismo tiempo que Clarity en voz de James se desvanecía lentamente con el viento, Kendall, abrió el mensaje y su sonrisa creció considerablemente.

**_De: James Diamond_**

**_Para: Kendall Knight_**

**_¿Aburrido? :o_**

¡Qué bien se conocían el uno al otro! No era para más, ambos se conocían prácticamente desde que tenían 5 años. Con tan sólo verse a los ojos sabían la verdad tras sus palabras. Lamentablemente había una sola cosa que permanecía como un punto ciego a los ojos de ambos. Los dos se amaban, su amor era tan fuerte al igual que su miedo al rechazo. Por lo que se limitaban a decir cualquier cosa que delatara a sus corazones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De: Kendall Knight<strong>_

_**Para: James Diamond**_

_**¿Tú también? Déjame adivinar...Desierto como una biblioteca, Jaja :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>De: James Diamond<em>**

**_Para: Kendall Knight_**

**_Exactamente :l _**

**_Apuesto a que Logan te golpearía por tu comentario hacia su amada biblioteca :(_**

**_Jajajaja :P_**

* * *

><p>Los mensajes no paraban de llegar para ambos chicos, uno tras otro, se estaban volviendo rutinarios, el tiempo seguía su curso y ellos seguían aburridos, hasta que una idea rebuscada invadió la ahora inestable mente de Kendall, no sabía si era el repentino cambio de temperatura y la falta de clientela, o tal vez la cerveza que había tomado mientras respondía los mensajes para aligerar un poco el impacto de la ola de calor que azotaba su cuerpo. Tras dibujar una pícara sonrisa en su rostro le envió un último mensaje al moreno.<p>

**_De: Kendall Knight_**

**_Para: James Diamond_**

**_Hey! Tengo una idea :)_**

**_Te veo en la parte de atrás del local en 5 minutos, las puertas traseras están juntas y esto está más que desierto así que no pasará nada._**

**_Asegúrate de cerrar la puerta frontal para evitar un robo._**

_**Te espero ;)**_

Luego de leer el texto la cara de James era un poema, ¿Qué quería el rubio con tanta urgencia? Y aún más importante...¿Desde cuando Kendall Knight le enviaba guiños en los mensajes de texto? Tras formularse mentalmente ésta última pregunta los colores en la bronceada piel de su rostro alcanzaron un intenso rojo carmesí al tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa boba de enamorado. Siguiendo las ordenes del de orbes color jade se apresuró a cerrar las puertas de cristal del café con llave y luego de arreglar su cabello y sacudir su ropa frente al espejo del baño, caminó a paso firme rumbo a la salida de emergencia situada en la parte trasera del café, con un alto grado de nerviosismo oculto dentro de él, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Kendall recargado en la puerta frente a la suya.

_"Hey! Veo que tampoco traes puesto el uniforme" _Soltó de golpe al tiempo que recorría cínicamente el cuerpo del moreno con la mirada.

_"¿Porqué lo usaría con todo este calor? ¡Comenzaría a sudar y me vería terrible!" _Comentó horrorizado el castaño ante el comentario de su burlesco amigo.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho de la reacción provocada a su amigo. Todo estaba saliendo como lo había pensado, sólo debía seguir con el plan. Así que se limitó solamente a mirarle fijamente en espera a que el otro dijera algo. Los minutos pasaron en un profundo e incómodo silencio para el castaño, tras no soportar tanta presión decidió hablar, ganándose una sonrisa socarrona por parte del rubio.

_"Uh...¿Puedo saber para qué me llamaste? Parecía importante..." _Tal vez había sido un poco brusco en su método de conseguir un tema de conversación pero el hecho de que desconocía el motivo del repentino llamado del rubio le inquietaba de sobremanera.

_"¿En serio deseas saberlo?" _Sus respuestas se volvían cada vez más capciosas y enredosas, sólo conseguía confundir aún más al castaño.

_"...Sí...Creo..." _Dijo titubeante el moreno, esto sin duda comenzaba a volverse extraño.

_"Bien..." _El de bellos ojos verdes celebraba internamente el rotundo éxito de su plan, la primera parte ya estaba hecha, ahora sólo faltaba la segunda y la más importante...Llevarlo a cabo.

_"¿Ah?..." _James estaba completamente confundido, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, el rubio y su misterioso comportamiento lo habían dejado completamente aturdido e indefenso, cosa que el causante de todo aprovechó.

En un impulso, Kendall se lanzó sobre el castaño y comenzó a arrancarle aquella camiseta negra que se pegaba provocativamente a su cuerpo, fue fácil para él ya que ésta era delgada y de una tela suave y ligera. El chico bajo su agarre soltó un pequeño pero agudamente audible gritito, el rubio lo miró disfrutando de todo aquello que transmitía, la sensación de miedo combinado con confusión que el otro tenía, lo incitaba aún más a seguir dando rienda suelta a sus deseos más carnales.

Sin previo aviso y luego de dirigirle una mirada jade llena de deseo, le besó delicadamente aumentado cada vez más el calor que de por sí ya era elevado en ambos cuerpos debido al clima cálido de éste inusual día.

Tras pensar brevemente en la situación en la que se encontraba James, tomó al rubio del cuello de su ya abierta camisa blanca y lo atrajo más hacia sí mientras abría ligeramente sus labios incitándole a intensificar las sensaciones provocadas por aquél beso. El de ojos esmeralda sonrió y mordió el fino y rosado labio inferior del chico lindo para después acceder libremente a su boca, jugando con su lengua; dibujando círculos y demás figuras dentro de ésta, tenía el dominio total del beso pues el otro sólo se dejaba hacer mientras gemía sin control alguno. Kendall disfrutaba de esto aún o tal vez de igual manera que el castaño, es decir, uno no tiene a su sexy y escultural mejor amigo, con el cabello desordenado y gimiendo debajo suyo ¿O sí? Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo presente, James se separó del más bajo acompañado de un gemido bastante audible, ambos permanecían en contacto por medio de sus ansiosas miradas y el delicado hilo de saliva que unía a distancia sus labios.

Se dedicaron a satisfacer su vista con aquella imagen que a cada uno se presentaba, respectivamente del contrario. Kendall observó y memorizó cada detalle de su amigo con suma atención...

James yacía debajo suyo, recargado tembloroso en la pared del local, los restos de su camiseta negra dispersos entre el suelo y su bien marcado abdomen, le hacían ver aún más provocativo de lo normal. Finos y sedosos mechones marrones invadían su frente, mientras que los demás se encontraban apuntando a todas las direcciones existentes, si pudiese verse en un espejo de seguro moriría de un ataque.

En cuanto a su sonrojado rostro; sus dulces ojos avellana se encontraban cristalinos, profundos e inclusive más oscuros de lo normal, la lujuria engendrada por el calor del cuerpo del otro chico había hecho efecto. Sus labios rojos e hinchados por el contacto de recién, llamaban al rubio que yacía en su trance, perdido en aquél paraíso de apellido Diamond, James por su parte aunque le llamaba inconscientemente estaba completamente perdido en Kendall...

Su mirada jade se tornó más penetrante, la mantenía fija en el castaño, como cuando un cazador vigila a su presa, tenía hambre de James y estaba dispuesto a saciarla en éste preciso momento. Su camisa ahora incompleta de botones que pudieran cerrarla, estaba arrugada y desordenada por capricho de las ansiosas manos del castaño, su firme y blanco pecho subía y bajaba estrepitosamente. Varios mechones dorados echados hacia atrás le hacían ver más imponente, James por inercia había sido el causante del actual estado del cabello de Kendall.

Cuando los suaves y lascivos llamados del moreno llegaron a sus oídos saboreo sus labios lentamente, pasando su lengua en ellos como si de delinearlos se tratara. En resumen...Se relamía los labios tal cuál glotón ante el afrodisíaco platillo frente a él, James era dulce y picante a la vez. Había notado esos sabores mientras lo besaba, si consiguió aquél éxtasis con sólo un beso. ¿Qué obtendría cuando probara todo de él?

Siguiendo las demandas del moreno, Kendall volvió a besarle mientras exploraba y conquistaba cada parte del hermoso y exquisito cuerpo ajeno, James tenía el cuerpo de un dios digno de adorarse y ¿Porqué no ser devorado? Tras éste último pensamiento, separó sus labios de los ajenos para posarlos en el cuello de su presa, comenzando a dibujar un sendero de besos húmedos, comenzando en su cuello y avanzando por su clavícula.

No descuidó ninguna parte de deliciosa piel, primero el lado derecho de su cuello y luego el izquierdo, mordiendo y besando la bronceada piel en su clavícula, bajando lentamente, construyendo así un camino de marcas que lo convertían inmediatamente en su propiedad.

Cuando llegó a los ya erectos botones rosas de su amante en turno, dejó que su lengua se encargara de darle atención a cada uno, alternándose con los dedos de su mano que retorcían y jalaban a los mismos, de tal manera que él castaño se retorcía del placer, al tiempo que, mientras su hábil mano se encargaba de uno, el otro era atendido por su traviesa lengua y sus hambrientas mordidas. Disfrutaba de esto, disfrutaba probarlo, disfrutaba morderlo, disfrutaba devorarlo.

Las necesitadas manos del moreno ansiaban el contacto con el cuerpo ajeno, temblorosas a causa del placer se las arreglaron para enredarse en los dorados mechones de su ejecutor. Y sí, ejecutor, porque Kendall lo estaba matando, lo estaba matando de placer, con cada caricia, con cada roce de su lengua, con cada mordida James sentía que moría y se acercaba al paraíso. Una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo cuando una nueva acción de parte del rubio era realizada, recordándole que estaba vivo y que aún vendría más de éste éxtasis que lo hacia agonizar y disfrutar al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era esto posible? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía con certeza es que su agridulce estado tenía nombre y ¿Dueño?... Kendall Knight.

El rubio siguió avanzando en su sendero hasta llegar a su vientre el cual llenó de pequeños pero bruscos mordiscos, el castaño gemía y gruñía como un loco bajo su tacto, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del de orbes esmeralda, harto de ser él más expuesto, tiró de forma desesperada de la camisa blanca de su captor, tirándola al suelo en dos partes, divididas a causa de su gran fuerza, posteriormente recorrió ansioso su ancha y fuerte espalda, dejando innumerables rasguños a causa del placer que el chico encima suyo le daba.

Cuando llegó a la hebilla de su pantalón, Kendall volvió a relamerse los labios cuando notó la marcada erección del castaño, el otro al darse cuenta del gesto de su cazador de ojos esmeralda, cerró los ojos con fuerza y de sus labios dejó salir apenas en un susurro unas simples palabras que sí bien, el rubio ya se encontraba en un estado feroz, al escucharlas lo encendieron aún más, volviéndolo más violento, hambriento e intimidante.

_"K-Kendall, te necesito..." _

Dos simples palabras acompañadas de su nombre fueron todo lo necesario para hacer explotar la bomba de hormonas en el interior del rubio, nunca había sentido tal cosa, comenzó a jadear y gruñir en un intento fallido de responderle de forma oral...Esperen si puede hacerlo oralmente...Sonriendo perversamente con sus dientes, tiró del cierre del pantalón gris que cubría y se amoldaba perfectamente a las bien formadas piernas del chico lindo, sin duda el ejercicio le sentaba muy pero muy bien. Cuando logró bajarlo completamente procedió a arrancarle el botón de los mismos con una mordida para después aventarlo a cualquier parte del lugar. Pronto sintió las temblorosas y cálidas manos de James en sus hombros alejándolo de sí para que le prestase atención un momento.

_"¿Y s-sí alguien nos ve?"_ Preguntó con dificultad ya que debido al grado de excitación en el que se encontraba, no dejaba de soltar suaves sonidos eróticos para el oído de Kendall, no es que lo hiciera a propósito, si no que simplemente no podría controlarlos. El rubio conmovido por la preocupación del castaño, se acercó a besarlo de manera salvaje y hambrienta, inclusive más intensamente que la vez anterior, si es que eso era posible, luego de terminar con su fogoso beso, depositó un beso dulce en su frente para después susurrarle al oído.

_"Está más desierto que un cementerio...Tranquilo Jamie...Nadie vendrá" _Cuando éstas simples pero reconfortantes palabras abandonaron sus labios, el aludido se sumió en un relajante estado de tranquilidad. Se sentía seguro, porque Kendall lo estaba protegiendo. Lamentablemente había una sola persona de la cual James no estaba protegido y ese individuo no era otro si no quien le mordía con lujuria el lóbulo de la oreja y le arrancaba de un solo golpe sus amados pantalones grises ajustados de la suerte. Pensándolo bien al demonio los pantalones, puesto que de alguna forma habían cumplido su cometido, y ese era darle suerte...La suerte de dejarse hacer por su amor platónico desde secundaria, su apuesto chico de ojos verdes y grandes cejas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cha cha chaaaaan xd<strong>_

_**Es la parte 1 de 2 **_

_**He tenido problemas con fanfiction últimamente y no me deja subir las cosas completas ;_; he ahí el porqué lo que he subido es muy corto :(**_

_**En fin...Si les gustó esto haganmelo saber en un sensual review, la segunda parte la subo mañana con los caps de Our Little Secret ._. **_

_**Creo que FF odia ese fic ._. Anyways xd**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (? **_

_**Besos :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola! Hermosas creaturitas del señor _**

**_Sé que prometí subir capitulo de ambos fanfics, pero temo decirles que lo pospondré hasta el viernes, ¿Razones? muy simples en realidad._**

**_Tontamente olvidé que debía hacer dos tareas/proyectos...De las cuales no llevo ni la mitad :l Ambas son para el miércoles (La preparatoria no es fácil :c y menos el último año) lógicamente estos días me estoy matando para terminarlas a tiempo, tengo una dos horas libres al día, dirán ¿Y porqué coño no actualizas? No lo hago no porque no quiera o sea floja si no que simplemente no me gusta escribir forzadamente, yo escribo porque me gusta hacerlo y más que nada porque lo disfruto. Así que para no estar con presiones y que al final termine con una mierda de capitulo he decidido subir todo el viernes o si no el Jueves (Que es lo más probable) además del aviso de este fic y de la actualización de Our Little Secret tengo buenas noticias._**

**_1. ¿Recuerdan STUCK? Lo más seguro es que no xd. Bueno el chiste es que continuaré ese fic que había cancelado :)_**

**_2. Se avecina un nuevo fanfic que será Cargan, aún no les diré la idea porque debo plantearla bien xd_**

**_3. Comienzo a iniciarme en el fandom de "Rubelangel" (Bromance entre los Youtubers elrubiusOMG & mangelrogel) y obviamente como mi entrada triunfal (?) al fandom me iniciaré con un One Shot basado en un video + una canción. Este One Shot lo publicaré en mi Tumblr, les dejo los links de mi Tumblr y mi Twitter por si les interesa este nuevo proyecto y saber de este hermoso fandom _**

**_Sin más que decir me despido :) ¡Hasta el Jueves o Viernes! Cuidense y gracias por leer. Cuando suba el capitulo borrare este aviso. _**

**_Besos. _**

**_Links: (Sin espacios)_**

**_Tumblr: : / / bandanaofrainbow . tumblr . com_**

**_Twitter: CrazyForKames_**


End file.
